the_blue_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Magdalena Ritual
The undisputed leader of the group.She hails from the humble little town of San Pueblo in Laguna,Philippines,under the care of her infertile mother Catriona and her grandmother Amihan.During her younger years,she was always considered especially odd by her peers,which prompted to them keeping their distance from her due to her use of deep meanings and metaphors whenever she speaks.She was dubbed a public enemy and a terrorist by the Catholic Church and the government(under their influence)when an attack occurred during a cruise ship's en route toward Cebu,which they pinned her to blame.This prompted a manhunt for her as bounty,and she left the country as a renegade and went into hiding within the Himalayas,where a group of Tibetan monks took her in and sheltered her. Background Zyrene was born through Catherine's wish to have a daughter. She was originally born at 1941, when the Japanese soldiers attacked the Philippines. Her mother and grandmother were worried that the Japanese men would take her away, so they hid from the army, and encountered the HUKBALAHAP, a group of revolting Filipinos who defy the Japanese rule, as Catherine and Zyrene's grandmother were at Central Luzon. So, Catherine joined the Huks and kept Zyrene safe. But due to the Huks having a difficult time bringing down the Japanese, Catherine decided to take action and pretend to make friends with them, as well as the nation of Japan himself, while watching in despair silently of how the Japanese treat the Philippines. This did not last long though, as Catherine and the Huks have heard the news from their base that Douglas McArthur and the others will return as they promised. This made Catherine happy and she rushed to the Philippines to tell her of this news. The nation also rejoiced,and they shared this privately so that the Japanese would not find out. Finally, the reinforces had arrived,and Catherine rushed to meet them,carrying the infant with her. This surprised the reinforcements, and they asked her why she brought her child. She told them that it was necessary to bring, and they immediately devised a plan to liberate the Philippines from Japan's grip. When they reached the Malacañang Palace, they broke in and searched for the Philippines and Japan, while the others fight off the Japanese forces across the archipelago. Catherine and Alfred F. Jones, the representative of America, find Japan and surrounded him. Japan refuses to surrender, and as he charged at America with his katana, Catherine threw the infant to him, and Japan stopped to catch it. Zyrene's eyes flew open as she looked at Japan, and he stared at her right back. He looked through her eyes and envisioned a grown up Zyrene towering over him, naked, and killing him with only her stare. Japan snapped back to reality as Catherine snatched the infant from him. She then convinced him to surrender, or her daughter will grow up only to kill his people and him (and apparently, the rest seemed like history). At night, Catherine stood over their house in Tondo, Manila; and watched as the moon rose. The infant's grandmother walked over to her and asked her on what will she do with the child. Catherine replied that she must be stored into the moon, as this century was not her time. She raised the infant to the moon, and with a flashing, soft light, the moon absorbed the infants spirit and sealed it inside itself. When Zyrene was born in the 20th century, Catherine enlisted a mod soul named Chicky to watch over her, living on as a bald eagle plush doll, which Zyrene grew fond of and became her favorite toy as a child. By some time, Japan and some other Asian nations decided to see Zyrene, but Catherine only allowed the rest to see her and not Japan, as he was the first person who made eye-contact with Zyrene, and that would endanger him. As Zyrene became four, Catherine introduced her to Gupta Muhammad Hassan, the representative of Egypt. She enlisted him to take of Zyrene while Catherine was on a mission to Saudi Arabia. Zyrene immediately grew fond of Egypt and always goes with him to the meadow when they aren't doing anything. At some point, he also taught her how to shoot with guns, much to her grandmother's dismay. At the age of six, Egypt left Zyrene when her mother returned, saying that he had a family to come back, but he promised to see her again. He and Zyrene made a pinkie swear and Egypt took his departure, with Zyrene watching him go as her skirt was blown by the wind. At the age of eight, Zyrene normally went to school, along with her stepbrother Saturn, who Catherine adopted some time ago after Egypt's departure. Zyrene met lots of bullies, but beaten them all with her wits. She excelled in every subject, although Math was still a difficult subject for her. At some point, her stepbrother Saturn made a new girlfriend in Moralda Fluez, a girl who was at Zyrene's class. Zyrene became suspicious, especially with her personality, on how she would react to modern technology, and how she commented on them. Zyrene told Saturn that she thinks Moralda is an alien, and Saturn only laughed and shrugged it off, calling her silly. This angered Zyrene, and told him that if he ever came to his senses and realized his mistake, he should never ever come to her and apologize. At night, while Saturn and Mora are at their first and very last date, Zyrene spied on them on top of a tree. Mora turned to Saturn and tells him who she really is. Saturn was speechless. Mora then stood up, gave him a last kiss, then ascended to the skies, leaving a flashing, blinding light that erased Saturn's memory of Mora. Zyrene was not affected as she covered her eyes just in time before the light exploded. Saturn passed out and Zyrene rushed him to the hospital. A few months passed after the incident with Mora, and Zyrene's life slowly went back to normal. But, while Zyrene and her friends were playing, a hollow attacked them, causing two deaths of her friends. In the midst of running away from it, Zyrene's sanity snapped, and she killed the hollow with an explosion she made without realizing it was her powers, along with her other friends who didn't escape in time. Zyrene's family found her unconscious and rushed her to the hospital, only to be told by the doctors that Zyrene had a coma and won't be waking up until one week has passed. While her family grieve over her, Zyrene's astral body traveled into a different world and takes on a different form. When she finally woke up, Saturn was the first to welcome her back to reality, by hugging her tightly. He asked her on how she felt. She answered by saying, "I feel like my soul leaving my body and taking on a new adventure" (apparently this was true, since she went to another dimension in the world). This worried Saturn, but decided to drop the topic and talk about something else. He asked her if she remembered anything at all, and when she answered no, Saturn's suspicions became true. At night, while Zyrene was asleep, a mysterious entity visited her, and transformed her appearance, whispering to itself that she must follow the goddess's footsteps. When Zyrene woke up, she was surprised to see herself different, and as she went to her mother, Catherine told him Saturn left them. Zyrene promised to bring him back. And she packed all her stuff and left the house to begin her journey. Later on, it was revealed to be Selene who changed her appearance, finishing her transformation in order to be a suitable vessel for her and the rest of the lunar deities. Personality and Interests Zyrene is portrayed as calm, stern, quiet, and has a mysterious and cold air around her. But due to social contact with different people, her personality changes depending on a certain person. She rarely smiles due to her split personalities. When a person first meets her, they describe her as a person who is serious and "has no taste for fun", but later on becomes friendly and opens up to them. She also has a playful side where she can be at times inattentive and easy-going. She tends to overact at small things, especially when they freak her out. For example, the way her mom messed up their house with pink decorations, and Zyrene's face became priceless and fainted. She also has a scary aura when she's mad, probably even darker than Russia's. Most people who feel this when she's like that tend to run away from her, claiming that she is scarier than the Germans or Russians. She tends to flirt with people, but as a joke to freak them out, as she claimed that it's funny to see their reactions. However, as the story progresses, it's revealed that Zyrene has a passionate personality, and proves to be a loyal and loving friend. She is very caring for her comrades, who are the Blue Star Gang, and as well as her family. In the novels, she is portrayed to have a playful side. Her cousin, Jamail, even said that she has the tendency to not care of the situation, but in reality, she is just as concerned as anyone else. As her destiny is to become the vessel of lunar deities approach, she starts to become more mature and understanding, albeit maintaining some of her old personalities. To the people around her, she acts like a mother protecting her children, as shown sometimes with Dovelyn and Anne, proving her caring nature. However, she has flaws; as stated by Jamail, she is purely insane, due to the influence of the lunar deities possessing traits that drive people mad. She is quite good at hiding it, despite being crazy most of the time. This insanity is caused by trauma and the lunar deities, which she carries inside her. She loves to collect iron caps from softdrink bottles and has a collection hidden in one of her drawers. She eats any thing that's healthy, although also loves eating junk food, but only at limited measures. She is passionate with J-pop and K-pop culture and idolizes them. She is also very patriotic to her country's culture but is willing to learn more about new ones. She loves Puto and Sinigang, the Filipino national cuisine. She hates American, Spanish, French, and German people. But she hates Japanese people even more. But despite this, she can grow to care for them. She is also brave, risking her life no matter what, just for her friends' sakes. She loves her family but doesn't show it much due to her apathetic nature. She can also be sincere when she apologizes. Whenever she hears something perverted, she would have a dramatic nosebleed and blush. She is a combination of a "Fujiyoshi" and "Tsundere" character, so technically, she hides a dirty secret that she loves Japanese love tentacle porn and others. She also supports Yaoi and loves teasing boys when their guy friends hold their hands. According to her mother, Zyrene hates boys, but only softens up when Gupta showed up on her life. This is proven to be false under her mother's perception, as Zyrene seems to bear the curse of falling in love with men but never settling down with one. Appearance Before the entity changed her appearance, Zyrene had long, brown hair reaching to her hips and a light skin tone. She had sparkly hazel brown eyes that made anyone's heart fall. She also wears a bright qipao, similar to Taiwan's, but with a matching color of the skirt. She also sports a pink flower on the left side of her hair. Her bangs are similar to Taiwan, so most nations are confused on who is who. Though at some point in her childhood, she changed her bangs so that people won't confuse her with another person, as she is almost a look-alike to anyone. After the entity zapped her, Zyrene's appearance completely changed from Asian to Westerner. As a Westerner, she has long wavy platinum blonde hair reaching down to her butt at a single point. She has piercing and cunning cerulean blue eyes with slits for pupils. Her usual travelling clothes consists of a dark blue tank top, a light blue pocketless vest, an indigo knee-length skirt, and violet jelly shoes. At some point, she also wears a white kimono with black accents, with a matching geta. She also has Japanese katana strapped to her waist horizontally. During festivals, she is always seen wearing either a blue kimono or a blue Filipino gown that matches her eyes. She can also be seen wearing boys' clothes than the women's despite of her being a girl. In some occasions, she is seen wearing a light brown tunic and calduroy short, as seen when harvesting in the rice fields. As the story progresses, so does her clothing style of choice. Instead, she wears a blue Maria't Clara with flowery and billowing sleeves. She usually keeps her hair down. Under her dress is a pair of arnis sticks, which she uses in combat most of the time. During a flashback in The Fall of Darkness, Zyrene is shown to have shaved off her hair to blend in with the Tibetans. She is also seen wearing scarlet robes of monks and wielded a long staff. This was during her years as a renegade. Powers and Abilities Zyrene has many different forms that contained different abilities. She is supposedly too powerful, as noted by most of her friends. Being the vessel of the lunar deities, she has unpredictable and awesome powers from the moon and everything it holds. She has the following forms: Titan When in her Titan form (or also known as Selene), she has the same powers of the moon Titaness. She possesses umbrakinesis and can also control water and magic. Her biggest strength in this form is the powerful radiance she gives off. Soulreaper In this form, she possesses the same abilities of , which is wielding a , having high levels of , enhanced durability, possessing strong , and having knowledge of soulreaper-like combat, mainly , , , and . Although despite having these abilities, she does not possess longevity--because she is only a substitute soulreaper like ---a Reishi, because she prefers to use her own body, and finally, invisibility--because mortals can see her clearly, with or without her Soulreaper form. Regular form She is mostly seen with this form, wearing normal clothes. She may not look much, but when in combat, she has a "hop around" kind of fighting style, and is noted for her speed and agility. She is also a master of mixed martial arts, namely Karate, Kung-Fu, Taekwondo, and Arnis. Besides this,she can also manipulate umbrakinesis and some star-like ability, although to a limited extent, as noted by her mentor. Trivia *Zyrene was named after Aohoshi's real name, as an inspiration. Zyrene's surname Ritual is another meaning for sacrifice, as demonstrated on how caring she is to others and would sacrifice even herself just to save them. *Unlike most of the members of the Blue Star Gang, Zyrene is the only one who was not born from her mother's womb (with the exception of Crysa Timberson). *According to her teachers, she is very dull to teach because she learns things easily. *Zyrene's 2p appearance is based on Ino Yamanaka and Rangiku Matsumoto's appearance combined, with the wavy blonde hair and blue eyes (with the exception of the huge breasts). *Zyrene's 1p appearance is based on both Aohoshi's appearance as a child. Many mistake 1p Zyrene and Taiwan from Hetalia because they look exactly alike. *Her hobbies are taking walks, gazing the moon and sky, and reading books (especially porn novels). *Her wish is to restore peace into the world (as a child). *She is an anti-racist and is angered when someone insults a race. *Her favorite word is "peace". *Zyrene's favorite food can be anything, as long as it's edible. Theme Songs Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me Category:Main Characters